Scottish Republic
The Scottish Republic is a post-war group based in northern Scotland. It strives to unite all of Scotland under one, independent government. Because of their similar ideals, it has very close ties to the New Republic of Ireland. Most recently, it has been involved with several wars in its reconquest of Scotland, including war with several English and Welsh factions, a rebellion in the Shetland Islands, a cooperative invasion of the Isle of Man with the NIRA, and aiding the NIRA in its multi-front war. History Origins and foundation Back in pre-war times, Scotland was originally a part of the United Kingdom as one of the four countries that made up the union. However, Scotland had an independent streak to her and had two independence referendums held to determine her national course. The first was held in the early 2010's and ended in a unionist victory. Later in the 2060s a second one was planned, but it was ultimately canceled due to the European Wars and the need of the British government to draft Scottish citizens into the armed forces. In response, some Scottish rebels and separatists took up arms and rebelled, but they were suppressed. When the Great War began on October 23rd, 2077, its people fled to the shelters while the region was bombarded with atomic weapons. Years later, the surviving Scottish people re-emerged and began their quest to rebuild society in the new post war world. Establishment of the Republic The Scottish Republic was officially declared in 2145 after the surviving Scottish citizens exited their fallout shelters and made it to the surface where they found the city of Aberdeen still intact and livable despite the nuclear bombs. The leader of the surviving Scots, Dubh Creag, took over as leader of the republic and was elected Prime Minister that same year. During this time, the government was established with the creation of a parliament and found surviving pieces of pre-war technology and managed to rebuilt an old telephone tower into a communications array. The Scottish Republic later used this to attempt to contact any surviving nations outside of Scotland and managed to come across the New Republic of Ireland which had managed to establish itself as a strong and stable nation within post-war Ireland. Throughout the 2150's, Scotland suffered from many issues, mainly constant harassment from raiders and thieves which harassed settlements and other territories within the Scottish Republic forcing the state to contact New Ireland for help in 2158. Army Rangers soon arrived within the Scottish highlands and they began training the volunteers of the newly formed Scottish Military. Scottish troops were trained in raiding tribal strongholds and raider hideouts as well as how to properly deal with the wildlife and other threats to the republic. By 2160, the efforts had paid off as the Scottish were able to fight back against the raiders to the point where their activity was incredibly scarce and the new nation finally found a form of stability after a turbulent first decade post-foundation. English invasion of Scotland In 2197, the Scottish Republic was taken by surprise when it found itself invaded and layed siege to by the Kingdom of England, an imperialistic faction based down south in western England, and wanted to unify the British Isles under their banner, Scotland included. This lead to the outbreak of the Anglo-Scottish War and it saw the Scottish Republic go on the defensive and would fight alongside its Irish allies once again. For the early stages of the war, the English were winning as their Royal Army swept across southern Scotland and forcing the Scottish back ton Dunbee, which lied 106 kilometers from Anderbee. Even with the Irish support, the Scottish were still on the verge of defeat, until the Irish launched an offensive on the Isle of Man in 2202, forcing the English to withdraw forces to retake it and ultimately dooming the invasion. The Scottish soon went on the offensive during the winter of 2202 and soon found themselves pushing back the English and by spring, they'd forced them down south. The remaining English forces were forced to hold their ground against the combined Irish-Scottish onslaught, but they soon fell and either surrendered to the Scottish forces. By Spring, the English had surrendered and withdrew from Scotland leaving the nation independent and free from English rule. The Scottish would celebrate and declare the war's end Victory Day and it became a new national holiday. Spread of Communism The years following the end of the Anglo-Scottish War saw Scotland rebuild in the aftermath of the war. Prime Minister Roger MacAllister had instituted new reforms to the Scottish Military which saw greater modernization and industrialization of the entire nation which allowed for the creation of new tanks from surviving pieces of military hardware or even tanks that survived the Great War entirely. The navy would be made from surviving and makeshift boats modified and altered with new guns and weaponry for military usage and it first saw combat in 2224 during the Shetlands Conflict when Scottish forces were sent to the Shetland Islands to supress a rebellion from communist rebels. The conflict only lasted three months and expanded Scottish territory, but the communist threat was far from dead. In the far north and other portions of the Scottish Republic that remained under populated or unclaimed, the Scottish Communist Party was formed and acted as an underground organization that waged a guerilla war against the "neo-capitalist exploiters" within Scotland. The insurgency would go one for the next couple of years with the Scottish being unable to fully supress the communist insurgency. Government The Scottish Republic is a parliamentary republic modeled in a similiar fashion to the pre-war Scotland, but free from British rule. The Prime Minister is the nation's official head of state and holds all forms of executive power. Legislative power is handed over to the parliament, known as the National Assembly, and judicial power is handeled by the Supreme Court of Scotland. The Scottish Republic is guided by the principals of freedom, democracy, and independence seeking to create a nation where the Scottish people can determine their own destiny and are no longer bound by the chains of British rule from pre-war times. Military Main Article: Scottish Armed Forces The Scottish Armed Forces are the unified military force of the Scottish Republic and is comprised mainly of volunteers from the nation's territories. The Scottish Armed Forces are lead by the Defence Minister during peace time and the Prime Minister during wartime and have been trained by and are supplied by the New Republic of Ireland. The Scottish Army is trained to fight conventionally in the open fields of the Scottish countryside and to wage guerilla warfare in the mountains if the frontlines move inland and deeper into Scottish territory. Due to training and continued support from New Ireland, the Scottish Armed Forces is a force to be reckoned with. Territory Upon its founding, the Scottish Republic initially controlled only the area around Aberdeen, however, they quickly expanded as settlements joined to combat the threat of raiders, bandits, and pirates. Soon, the Scottish Republic included most of the northern part of mainland Scotland, as well as the Orkney Islands, though the center of the cities of Glasgow and Edinburgh, destroyed by nuclear attacks in 2077, remained a lawless no-man's land. During the Anglo-Scottish War from 2197, the forces of the larger Kingdom of England forced the Scots to retreat out of most of the Scottish Lowlands, including cities of Falkirk and Stirling, as well as the ruins of Glasgow and Edinburgh, with the only holdouts in the lowlands being the area around the city of New Glasgow (pre-war towns of Greenock and Port Glasgow), pushing the front in the east back to Dundee. In 2202, the Scottish Republic retook all of their lost territory with the help of the New Irish Republic. In 2224, the Scottish Republic annexed the Shetland Islands in the Shetlands Conflict with the Scottish People's Republic, a postwar communist faction. Notable Citizens Category:Post-War Countries Category:British Isles